This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the rapid development of the automobile industry and increasing popularization of automobiles, the road safety problem has become more and more severe. Compared with driving in daytime, driving at night is more dangerous, and many traffic accident occurred when vehicles passing each other in opposite directions at night. As shown in FIG. 1, when passing each other in opposition directions, if vehicle 2 opposite vehicle 1 turns on the high beam headlight, the driver in vehicle 1, stimulated by the glare, will have expanded pupils, and have difficulty seeing the road conditions ahead. Especially at the instantaneous moment after the passing ends, the driver will see nothing but complete darkness, which is very conducive to a traffic accident.